Family Ties
by Distant Storm
Summary: HIATUS Max's parents decide to go all out when they get back together. And how do they do that? By adopting a girl from Portland, Oregon, with a past similar to Kai's. That can only mean trouble. Of course, everything leads to trouble. No Pairings
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, however, some of the original characters, and the plot line belongs to me._

_Family Ties_

_Chapter One_

_Distant Storm_

_**x x x**_

Max Tate ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, and put on a pretty happy smile. He had been waiting months for this event. His parents had decided, with his consent of course, upon their getting back together, that they were going to do something drastic. The American beyblading champion had to agree with that. This was very drastic, but a great way to say that they definitely were going to make sure things worked this time. Their story would have two happy endings by the time they were through.

"We're going to go into the lobby and talk to Mrs. Peters. You can hang around here and see if you find anyone you particularly connect with."

The boy nodded, blinking once as his parents separated from him. Here they were, at the entrance of the Saint Joseph's Boarding School, in a spot on the Earth known as Portland, Oregon, USA. Basically, this was an orphanage and a boarding school rolled up in one. He kind of felt bad for all the occupants, some had no parents because of illness, disasters, or because they didn't want their children. He felt like he was going to pick out a pet, and all these kids were on display. He wouldn't be looking in this place if his mother hadn't decided to take the mini job, nine months of research in the B.B.A. labs here in Portland. The city was beautiful, he had to admit, and he enjoyed the weather as well. Not to mention the fresh air. It was just like his home, and he wouldn't mind living here when he eventually got his own place.

Max rounded a corner of the hall, finding a few guys. He wasn't sure how he'd quite know who would work, who he'd like to have as his brother or sister. A brother, his age or younger would be cool, they'd all get along well with the guys, hopefully. Although, having a sister would be cool. None of his friends had sisters, unless you counted that Li guy from the White Tiger X team. Well, there was Meriam too... his thoughts became momentarily off topic, and he had to shake his head to get the blue haired girl out of his mind. He'd have to deal with that issue later too.

After an hour of countless conversations in which kids were obsessed with him, being the American champ, he began to feel a bit depressed. He'd talked to what seemed like a hundred people, and none of them seemed to click with his personality. He sighed and took a seat on one of the benches in the hallway outside the café.

"Overwhelming, heh?" A person said from next to him. A girl, definitely, if you judged by the voice. "Probably worse since you're a big shot, right?"

He looked at her, however, she was still looking ahead, her hair blocking her face. "Yeah, kinda," he admitted. "Must suck to be here."

"You learn to deal," she said, with a smile. She turned her head to look at him, and he swore he was staring into a mirror. She had his eyes for sure. They were the exact same color, and she had a charming smile, that seemed to make her eyes dance in excitement. "Xia," she said, when he didn't stop staring.

"Huh? What?"

"My name, it's Xia," she said, with a laugh. "People call me Xi. And yeah, same eyes. People tell me that all the time. I say you're a copy cat."

"I beg to differ," he said, with a smile. "And I'm Max."

"Really? I had no idea, you're only the most adored person in the country." She extended a hand and he shook it. "Looking for a sibling?"

"Uh huh." He nodded, and glanced around at the large amount of kids coming and going.

She pointed to a light blunette walking down the corridor."Well, Jimmy's pretty cool, he's a pretty good beyblader, but he has one heck of an appetite. We call him Tyson sometimes, just because he's a bottomless pit. And Lisa, she's pretty sporty, soccer's her thing, and she's pretty nice. She's real competitive." She motioned to a blonde that had just passed by.

Max nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm one of those bratty kids with a horrible past, but a surprisingly sunny disposition. I've been here for like four years or something now. People hear that I've had a problematic past, so it's kinda a turn off." She shrugged. "Anywho, if you don't mind me asking, have you found anyone you clicked with yet?"

He shrugged. "Not really." She nodded in understanding, her golden brown hair bobbing a bit from it's length at her mid back.

"It'll happen soon, don't worry. A ton of people say that." She leaned back, putting her hands behind her head until she was against the wall. "This place isn't that bad though, everyone's always nice though."

"So, Miss Optimistic, do you beyblade?"

She froze a bit. "I used to," she said, quietly.

"Oh." He looked a bit remorseful at her response. For him too, that was a major bad thing. Blading was his life. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't get me wrong, Max, I love beyblading. It's kinda my past though. Someday I'll take it back up. For now I just give advice." She smiled. "You're a kick ass beyblader yourself. I'll never forget your battle at the last championship. It was amazing."

"So you're a Kai type?"

"With a lot of optimism. I face my demons. Well, almost all of them. The blading thing's a work in progress."

"I'm sure you'll come out eventually. I understand though."

She smiled beautifully. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She stood up and stretched, then turned to look down the corridor's opposite side, from where it bent upon the entrances to the cafeteria. The girl glanced around, and caught sight of the blonde woman who looked like a scientist with a man who she could recognize as the boy next to her's father. "Well, I'll see you around, Max, it was nice meeting you."

He nodded, a bit confused, but shook her hand again. She turned and walked away.

"So," Judy said, with a smile. "Did you meet anyone special?"

Max smiled. "Yeah." He looked down the corridor to the lone figure walking toward the double doors at the end of the hallway. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Xi!" He yelled. "Come back here!"

She turned, and the light from one of the windows hit her face, making her olive complexion radiant, and her eyes shimmer angelically. She looked confused for a moment. "Yes?"

"I want you to meet some people." She nodded, and for the moment, all was silent, with the exception of the Catholic school girl uniform clad brunette walking down the hall, her heels clicking against the tiled floors. Max drew an arm around her, and she looked at him, surprise on her features. "Mom, Dad, this is Xia."

"Hi honey," His mother said, extending a hand. She smiled and took it, looking up at the woman who gasped. Max laughed, and both he and Xia said the next line at the same time.

"I know, same eyes." They both burst out into laughter.

"Max, what're you thinking?" His father asked.

"I'm thinking that we should ask her," he said, a smile gracing his face, "If she'd like to become a member of our family."

Xia did a complete double take. "Whoa, hold up. Me?"

"Yes, you. Unless you have a twin around here that I was just talking to."

"Nope, I'm the only Xia here." Max dropped the arm around her and held her hand. "And I am completely stunned here."

"Good. Me too. I didn't think I'd click with someone when I was just about at the end of my rope. Now come on."

"Yes," His father chimed. "It's time for lunch. We passed a place just down the street, why don't you come with us? It'll give us a bit of time to get to know you better."

_**x x x**_

_"Aww, come on, Maxie, what do you mean you aren't going to be back for a while? You said your mom'd be done with her job in two weeks and then you'd be coming back!"_

Max sighed. "Something came up, Tyson. I promise, it's a good thing. We've got to stay for a few months longer. Then we're coming back. I promise!"

_"You better hope Kai doesn't kill me by then! He's been staying at my place since the last tournament, and I swear he gets moodier and more on my case by the day!"_

"You say that every time I call."

_"But it's true!"_

There was a knock at the American's door. "Sorry, uhh... my friend's here, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay? And tell sourpuss I said hi."

_"Thanks, way to abandon me."_

"You're welcome," He said, hanging up the phone and rolling over onto his back on the twin bed.

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking?" She said, her golden brown hair tucked behind her ears, and her eyes meeting his.

"God, I do mind." She frowned, and he laughed. "I'm just messing around. I was talking to Tyson."

Xia nodded and sat down next to him. "Have you told them?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to surprise them. Even Kai'll be shocked."

She giggled. "You make it sound like it's going to be such a practical joke." She paused and traced the outline of his quilt pattern. "I'm glad I can help you pull one over them, but come on, let's go do something. I want to go do something!" her voice was exasperated and dragged out, as though she were dieing from boredom.

It had been a month since she had first met Max, and the two had pretty much been inseparable. He had introduced her to the PPB All-Starz, and they had become fast friends. Emily and Xia occasionally went shopping, and she gave the boys tips on their blading skills, though she hadn't once launched a beyblade in the time he had known her.

"I was going to go train. Want to watch?" Max had learned, after one unsuccessful attempt, not to force her into beyblading.

"Why not," she said, getting up with him. "Are the All-Starz coming?"

"Nah, they're with my mom at the lab. I'm planning on having a real battle with Michael before we leave for Bakuten in a little while, so I figure I should train."

"I'll help," she offered, following him out the door and into the kitchen, sliding on her brown jacket and heading for the door with him. "Dad, we'll be back in a little while," she called behind her.

She had no problems with refering to the Tate's as her family. It had taken them about twenty minutes to decide that they'd be honored if she took their last name as her own, and she had agreed enthusiastically.

Max motioned for her to follow, which she did, until they came to the park. The leaves were in a vibrant green state in the June weather. It was still pretty cool here, as jackets were still needed, but the air was refreshing. "I love it here, really. After being in Japan though, you'll really like it. You'll want to stay there for just about ever." He drew out his beyblade and launcher, leaning back a bit to stretch.

"That's awesome," she said, watching him do his launch and a jumbled array of different positions and patterns with the green top. "Max, you're a little loose on your defense ring."

He looked up at her, shock on his features, and recalled his blade. "I didn't see any- wow, you're right," He said, clicking the ring back into it's rightful place. "I didn't even see that, how'd you know?"

She leaned against the tree. "It was once my job to know. I was taught just about everything about detecting other people's flaws and holes in their blading.

"You definitely are a Kai type. Just watch, his ass falls in love with you."

"From what I've heard, if he has a relationship, he's going to keep it underwraps, and if you think he's going to fall in love with me, I think you've gone off the deep end. Tyson-style."

"Tyson's always been off the deep end, there's never been an action for it. Don't worry though, I'll give you a ten second warning if I decide to go insane."

She nodded. "Thanks, it's always appreciated."

"I'd bet."

_**x x x**_

_"You little brat! I said to come here, and when I tell you to do something, you listen!"_

_Crack._

_"If there's anything you decide to pick up here, you bitch, I suggest you learn to respect your elders!"_

_Crack._

_"No one will save you now, little girl. You're too far away for them to hear you. So scream. I dare you."_

_Crack._

_"I won't."_

_Crack._

_She stood before the man, as a mess of bloody ruin that used to be a child. Her eyes sparked in amusement at the man's treatment of her. She was used to it. So used to it. Now it didn't matter. If he was going to kill her, well, she'd be just peachy with that. She'd never have to go back. Never. And that would be great._

_"What did you just say to me?"_

_"I won't." She repeated. She held herself out, her exposed back to him. "I dare you. Kill me."_

_"You're only ten years old, and you'd like me to kill you?" He smiled maliciously. "As much as I'd be obliged to carry out your request, I believe there's more for you yet." He paused, spinning her around towards him, and giving her shaking bloody form a once over. "Three hundred launches. When you're done, you can clean up the mess hall. And after that," He said, with a sneer, "come back to me. I'm sure there's more you can do before you'll give into me."_

_  
"I won't."_

_Crack._

_**x x x**_

Xia shot upward, her breathing shallow and her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Well, she thought, what am I supposed to dream about? Rainbows? Ha ha, that'll never happen. She felt guilty, but she'd keep her darkened past-reality to herself, even if it meant dealing with these horrible dreams each night.

Perhaps, some night, she'd dream of Ashton, her first real friend, and the _good_ times they had shared. Or perhaps when she had these dreams, she'd be saved from the monsters who were still out there tormenting people. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, half of her still underneath the quilt.

Or maybe, when she had this dream, the cracks of the whip wouldn't sound so God damned real.

"Xi?"

She gulped, not knowing anyone else was there when she held herself, and rocked back and forth. "Yeah?" She asked lightly, her voice weaker than she had hoped for.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, as Judy came into the room and sat on at her side. "I heard you tossing and turning in here, I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"It's a long story."

She nodded. "Have you told Max?"

Xia shook her head, her hair pulled back behind her, but messy from what she figured had been her thrashing, trying to get away from the whip. It was always how it was. She'd try and try, but she hadn't moved as a child, so she'd never move in the dream. "It's a lot like Kai's history, he's got enough to deal with, with him."

"Come on," Judy said, extending a hand and drawing the girl up from the bed. Xia took it and let herself be led to the den, and onto one of the couches. "I've got today off, so let's hear. Then we'll worry about getting some sleep."

"I'm not so sure you want to hear this," She said to her mother-figure. "It's not exactly something nice."

"I'll manage." Her voice became quieter. "Go ahead."

She nodded and decided, at that moment, if the woman was going to become her mother, the mother she had _never_ had, she'd have to tell her everything. "Alright. Well, they told you that they don't know who my parent's are, right?" Judy nodded. "My parents gave me up, because they didn't want me." Judy took her hand, and stroked it. Xia felt bad. If Judy thought this was the worst part, she was saidly mistaken. "That's what I was told, and I never asked questions. I was taken to a place in Spain, and I spent a few months in Italy. The place in Spain was called 'The School,' and I went there when I was about three. It was hell on earth, and a lot like the abbey, except for the person running it. There was no middle man, if you know what I mean."

"What?" She looked shocked, like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Voltaire Hiwatari ran that place, and it was for children with nothing except for beyblading. Voltaire never killed anyone's parents if you went here. You were given up, and that was the beauty of his scheme. The Abbey kids knew their parents, so their training started out much less severe. Ours started at a brutal pace, and of course, we got the punsishment regiment twice as bad as anyone like Kai or the Demolition boys or whatever." Xia paused. "I don't like telling people this," she said, quietly. "The doctors know, because when I finally ran away, I had to go to somewhere where I'd be safe. I went to the only place I could, and that was the B.B.A." She took a deep breath. "I actually, in my twelve-year-old glory, passed out right into the arms of the chairman, who was the one who figured it out."

Judy made a face, and Xia felt that she'd have to explain. "They'd whip you if you didn't do as told, lashings, ectetera. At one point, they had a spike tipped whip. They liked that one, but I was good when they had it. Then I broke it." She smiled at Judy. "Dickenson helped me get to Saint Joes Acad., and promised me that when I was ready, I could come back to see him, and that we'd see about a league for me. I haven't heard from him since. The last time I beybladed, it was because he asked to see what they'd taught me. Even then, it was horrible. I hated the tests, all they did was bring up the memories.

The woman opened her arms, and Xia crawled across the couch to be wrapped up in the them. "I have a feeling that's the edited version, huh?"

She nodded, and without her consent, she realized that she had been shaking, and was now crying into her newly appointed mother's arms. "Wow, I'm sorry," She said, after a few minutes. She wiped away a tear. "I feel like a baby."

"Oh please," Judy said, squeezing her tightly. "Don't ever feel like a baby. I've always told Max that if his friend Kai did this, he'd probably be a hell of a lot less moody and a lot better off."

"Now that's hard to imagine."

She smiled. "Tell me about it."

Xia nodded, and got up. "If I'm going to tell you this the right way, there's something I have to show you." She ran to her room silently and came back, pressing something into her mother's hands.

The woman gasped in awe at the beaten up beyblade. It was a white color, with curved blades that made the top bigger than the rest of it, but the center looked like it was made up of liquid metal. "Is this yours?" It began to glow viciously, as if defensive at the touch of the woman's hands against the blade. Standing beside her, it illuminated the girl, whose highlights appeared in the eerie silver light.

"Yes." She paused, talking the blade from her mother. "Eden. It's alright. She's family." After a moment, the molten liquid began to glow and took shape into a creature. "Mom, this is my bit beast."

Her mother trembled a bit, for she had heard the legends. She looked up at her soon to be official daughter. "The titan of destruction."

Xia nodded. "Eden."

_**x x x**_

**_Author's Note: _**This one's pretty short. Not very good either...

So review, and hopefully we'll have a quick update coming up!

x3 Distant Storm


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. However, my original characters and the plot line belong to me.

Family Ties

Chapter Two

Distant Storm

_**x x x**_

She stepped into the airport from the small corridor extended from the jet. "You really do travel in style, Maxie," She said, with a grin. He nodded, and slung an arm around his newly appointed sister. "I'm really excited. What will your friends say?"

He shrugged, scratching his head. "You know, Xi, I'm not quite sure. They'll be shocked, like I said before. They'll probably think you're my girlfriend or something, until I explain. Then it'll freak them out more."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I figured." He sighted their ride, a man with a prim and proper outfit, who was waiting for him.

"Master Max," The man said, with a discreet smile. "How good it is to see you again."

The boy shook his hand, a mischievious smile coming across his face. "You know by now that I'm informal. I swear Kai hired you just because you can put on this good act like you're some proper limo driver who doubles as a butler from a sitcom. You have a sarcastic, hysterical personality."

The man nodded, catching the girl waiting silently next to him. "Max, who is this?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone until I do. I don't want the entire world knowing just yet. So far, so good."

"What is such a big secret that you won't tell the world before your team mates? The world keeps secrets better than those boys and Hilary ever could."

Max shrugged and the scheuffer led them to the limo that would take them to the Granger Dojo. "I told the guys I have a surprise for them, and I think Xia here's a pretty good one."

"If you don't mind me asking, is she your girlfriend?"

Both shook their heads, trying to contain their laughter. "No, not at all, Scott." The elder man nodded. "She's my sister."

The man hit the brakes a bit to fast and all three passengers were sent forward with a jold. "Master Tate, I didn't think you had-"

"His parents adopted me when they got back together. It's odd, but I'm thrilled with it." She smiled at the old man via the rearview mirror. "Besides, someone's supposed to uproot your employer, and apparently another addition to their little group just might do it."

"Perhaps he will lighten up since someone else has joined your group, and he has no choice but to be nice if he wants Mr. Dickenson's favor again, after his side changing antics in the previous tournaments." The man turned on his blinker and made a left turn, so they were about halfway to the Dojo.

"You know," Xia piped up, "You or someone from your team should write a book called 'How To Save the World In Less Than Two Weeks.'"

The threesome began laughing. "You know, Master Max, it isn't a bad idea," Scott pressed.

"I'd say that Tyson should write it, but he has trouble writing his own name."

"You're so nice to your friends, Maxy, I swear."

Max shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "You'll see what I mean, don't worry." Scott chuckled with the blonde.

"Don't worry, Miss Tate, you'll probably agree. Tyson and Daichi are quite a handful. They more than make up for Kai's silent nature."

"Now, now," Max said. "Don't talk bad about your employer."

Scott smirked. "Now, don't you tell me that, because I know all the bad things you all say about the 'human glacier,' or 'sourpuss.'" Max blushed.

"We'd never talk about Kai like that," The blonde pressed, a bit defensive.

Xia laughed. "Oh no." The girl leaned forward so that her head was just in front of the front passenger seat, her chin resting on it. "He only called him 'the human glacier' this morning." The group laughed while Scott pulled up in front of the Granger Dojo.

"Well now, Master and Miss Tate, this is where I leave you. I have to go pick up Master Hiwatari's back up scarf from the dry cleaners."

Xia laughed. "Thank you, Scott," she said, with a smile and a slight curtsy. He nodded and Max thanked him as well. Both took their duffel bags from the six unused seats and exited the vehicle.

Once the scheuffer was out of sight, Max grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "You're going to love it here, but it might be a bit akward at first. Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I promise. Ray and Tyson will bend over backwards to make sure you're comfortable here. Just be grateful Mom wants us to sleep at our house, otherwise you'd probably never sleep. Tyson's snoring is insane.

Max went on ahead, motioning for her to stay at around the corner of the dojo's backyard. Xia obliged, watching her brother place the bags just inside the front door silently, then sneaking around. She leaned against the blue and white building and listened carefully.

"Hey guys!" There was laughing, the sound of contact, hugs, beyblades, and a slightly akward grunt. She had to smile. That had to be Kai. Silent, inconsiderate, and from what she had seen in pictures, pretty hot. She shushed herself at that one. The last thing she needed was someone to rag on her for being a teenager. She'd heard enough bad things about Kai, so she figured she'd focus on them and keep the rest to herself.

"Maxy!" She heard her brother beg for mercy at the noogie he was receiving, and then gasp as he was enbraced by another member of the group.

There was a silence, and a feminine voice joined the group. "Wow, look at you," it echoed, merrily.

"Look at you," he said, in response. "You've grown up."

"Yeah, but her attitude hasn't changed, she's still as stubborn as ever." There was another silence. "Hey! Sorry, Hil, I'm just being honest- Ouch!"

There was a murmur that Xia could make out, something about interests not changing either. She assumed it to be in reference to Hilary and Tyson. It would make sense, the tabloids were chomping at the bit just waiting for any little inkling that the two of them would indeed become a couple.

"Guys," Max said, and Xia straightened considerably. Here it came, she figured, bracing herself. "I told you I brought a surprise for you."

There were a few comments made in excitement, and Kai decided to kick the entire timeline in the ass and get it rolling. "Just spit it out, Max."

She heard a gulp and peeked a bit around the corner. He was backing up a bit, moreso toward her. He smiled. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who? Who?" That had to be Daichi, as the voice was high pitched, young, and wild. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"Xia?"

She lifted her head to find him directly in front of him, a hand extened. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she took his hand cautiously, and allowed herself to be guided in front of the group.

"Whoa, Maxy," Tyson said, whistling a bit. Hilary knocked him on over the head. "She's hot."

She smiled at Tyson, and looked to the rest of the group who stared at her, completely floored. "Who is she?"

"This is Xia," Max said, casually.

Suddenly, Tyson's grandpa came out. "Hey little dudes, how are y'all- who's the new homie, M-Dude?"

Max smiled as Xia processed the man's lingo in her head. "Her name's Xia."

"Well," Ray put forth, "Who thought Max would be the first one with a girlfriend?"

Max shook his head, trying hard not to laugh. "No, she's not my girlfriend!" Xia laughed a bit too, catching everyone's attention.

"Come on," Daichi said slyly, "you don't have to hide it from us."

The blonde went to say something, but suddenly Xia extended a hand. "Allow me," she said quietly. "I'm definitely not his girlfriend."

"Then what are you?"

"A girl, dipshit," Hilary said. She smiled at Xi and motioned for her to continue.

"When Max's parents got back together, they kinda, um, adopted me."

"What?"

Kai looked slightly surprised for about all of a nanosecond, then retreving his facade, he settled back into his stature of icy indifference. "That means they're family, stupid," Hilary responded to Daichi's shock and horror. The brunette then took a few steps toward Xia and extended a hand. "I'm Hilary."

"Hi," she said, shaking her hand and then smiling. "I'm Xi."

Ray stepped forward next, congratulating Max and introducing himself. "Where are you from?"

She smiled. "I was born in the US, spent my childhood years in Spain and a bit of Italy, then came to Portland."

Tyson backed away. "Oh God, it's Enrique number two!" He screeched like a girl and Xia rolled her eyes.

"She fits in already," Kai said, with a shrug. "She already knows Tyson is a complete idiot."

"Enough," she said, in a Spanish accent that surprised even her brother. She never spoke in Spainish before him. "No hable."

Tyson shut up. Kai smirked. "Wow, I need to learn that one," Hilary said, with a smile. "I have a feeling we're going to get along very well."

"Well of course," Max said suddenly. Tyson glared at the girl who smiled sweetly at him. "Chill out Tyson, Xi's really cool."

"Just about as cool as Mr. Glacier over here, I'm sure."

Xi looked a bit hurt at that. "You know, little dude, you should be nice to Max's sister, 'cause I'm sure she's a groovy dudette. Catch my drift?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be nice Grandpa, jeez."

Xia stepped in. "No, it's fine, I'm cool with it. You can't force 'em to like me. I'll settle for what I can get."

"Well that's the most educated thing I've ever around here," Kai said, walking away. Max sighed.

"I think Kai might actually like you," Ray said, slinging an arm around her. "You're two for two on the compliments." She smiled, pleased with herself, though Kai's version of a compliment was rather weak.

Daichi got right up in her face. "Do you beyblade?"

She shook her head. The youngest of the group looked a bit depressed for a moment, and she smiled sympathetically, while Tyson said something vicious about how she'd never fit in if she didn't beyblade. He was then met with the fiercest of glares, coming from none other than Max himself. That was a shocker. Kai was the only one who could glare like that, that Tyson had been aware of.

"Max, chill out."

"That's okay," Daichi said, with a smile. "Hilary watches too, you can hang out with her when we practice." Hilary ruffled the boy's hair and he pushed her hand aside. "I'm thirteen, not eight, old lady."

"Hey!"

"And I was about to say that you grew up." Max shrugged. "I guess you matured... a little," He said, his anger forgotten at his sister's request, "But it didn't do much for your height." The entire gang laughed and a grunt of approval was heard from inside. Xia figured it was Kai again. He always seemed to know just what was happening.

Tucking a hand in her pocket, she was met with the cool, refreshing feel of metal against her fingertips.

_'I know, I know, we don't,_ A voice echoed in the back of her head, _But don't you want to?'_

'Her eyes shut for a moment. You have no idea,' she replied silently. 'You know what would happen. I'd put them all in danger.'

_'It isn't-'_

'Of course not! Not you, Eden, never you. Your power is your curse, my friend.'

Her hand wrapped around the beyblade and she gave it a reassuring squeeze, her eyes opening somewhat. "So, what are we going to do?"

Hilary took her hand and led her to the steps. "We're going to watch them beybattle. Of course, we get to laugh at them when they all look like idiots, and we get to tell them to work harder. Then of course, when Kai comes out, we get to tell him how to push them around. New ideas are always welcome."

Xia nodded, smoothing out her shirt as she sat down, and resting her hand on her pocket, more specifically, over her beyblade. That was exactly what they did. Kenny and Hilary chattered about, watching and recording data on the team as they worked on their beyblading skills. She had to admit, her brother was good.

That saddened her though, because she knew, when she did fight, there'd be a consequence for not telling anyone.

'Do you know, that power, is a bad thing in like two serious cases? And ours is the first one?'

_'If you're worried about the legend, don't be. Since I am in your care, I am fine. If you and I get into a brawl and we both get angry, we'll worry about it when the time comes, assuming we don't destroy each other.'_

'Thanks, that's something pleasant to think about, Eden. What if we do end up in that situation? Then we'd have to explain to them about the four sacred bit beasts, you, and then figure out how to save all our asses.'

_'Focus on the beyblading for now. Make sure they're up to par with our standards. Should the earth find itself in danger again, both of us will be ready. For now, make your wait worth it. I sense something very different on the horizon.'_

'Change?'

_'I'd suppose you'd know as well, little one. Be prepared.'_

'You too.'

"Oh, hey look, here's Kai," Hilary said, watching as the captain stalked outside. The boys stopped their miscellaneous battles and focused on him.

"Tyson, you're with me. Ray, take on Max and Daichi." Xia watched with interest as Kai and Tyson began to spar, directly in front of them. Hilary cheered, providing both tips and encouragement for Tyson.

"Come on, just a little more," Hilary said, through clenched teeth.

"You've been training without us again," Tyson said to Kai, who smirked.

"I don't wait for someone to tell me to, if that's what you mean."

Kenny analyzed the computer screen. "Tyson, come on! He's gaining on you!"

The two beyblades collided in a shower of sparks. "Dragoon!"

Xia focused on Kai's beyblade. He was good when he had a clear shot at victory, but there was also the small fact that all members of his team were better as the underdog. She watched the blue beyblade spin. It's form was perfect... Almost.

"Tyson, three seconds, right flank."

Hilary and Kenny stared at her, and Tyson wasted no time getting to the right side and slamming Kai hard. Dranzer went flying, landing in the dirt. "What was that?"

"Analysis," she said, in response to Kenny's question. Kai retrieved his beyblade then padded over to her.

He glared at her, staring her directly in the eyes. She met his gaze, and Max threw an arm around her shoulder. "Leave her be, Kai, she's got good senses."

_Yeah, right. That wasn't just any kind of recognition._

When he went to turn, she raised her eyebrows. "You know, next time, the attack ring should be centered better. You wouldn't have been thrown off so much by that attack." With that, she stalked away from him.

_Only my grandfather's affiliates know those types of attacks. That girl knows how to beyblade._

xxxxxxxxxx

Well, the chapters are kind of short, but I'm trying to keep everything organized for now.

Review, por fabor!

x3 Distant Storm


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. However, my original characters and the plot line belong to me.

Family Ties

Chapter Three

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary leaned over to Kenny, shoving a small folded paper in his direction. He quickly glanced in the teacher's direction, and seeing that she was distracted by something, he unfolded it.

_k- Ty's blade was off center yesterday. need fixing?_

She watched him scrawl a sentence involving an 'of course,' and an 'upgrade.' He slid it to the front of his table and Hilary stealthily snuck an arm back to grab the piece of paper. Satisfied, she wrote another response about if any of the others needed anything looked at.

_'You know, mistress, you should pay attention, it's not good to wander off in the midst of class.'_

'I've been through this one before. I know, I've done this stuff a million times over, and I got it on the last try, last year. Remember? This whole quadratic formula thing is bogus, but I know it, so I'm fine zoning out over here in the corner.'

_'Say that now, and when you miss that question on the exam I will surely laugh.'_

'I will surely laugh at you because there is no exam on this math course.'

_'Fine, Xi, don't come crying to me if you need help.'_

'That's why I have the Chief, a.k.a. the young genius prodegy. I'll take my chances.' Xia looked back up at the blackboard, and the numerous numbers and letters that accompanied it. 'Ugh. I don't like this at all.'

_'So I've noticed.'_

'Quiet, you. Aren't you the one who says that I should be paying attention?'

_'You wouldn't even if I wasn't here to keep you company, now would you?'_

'Touché.'

"Miss Tate, why don't you come and do this next problem up on the board," The teacher said, with a small look in the girl's direction. She nodded, trudging foreward.

_'Now remember, x equals negative b, plus or minus the square root, of b squared minus four ac, all over two a.'_

'Way to get that incredibly horrendous song stuck in my head.'

_'Of course, Xi. I'll sing 'Pop Goes The Weasel' anytime.'_

'Brat.'

She scribbled in her bubbly cursive, a bit of math. Then, taking the calculator left up there by the last student, she worked out the problem's steps on the small screen. "There."

"Good job, Miss Tate. You may return to your seat now." Once she was seated, she received a nod of approval from Kenny, who was shocked. Not many of his friends could grasp this stuff in their heads.

Leaning over, she must've read Kenny's mind. "I've done this stuff for the past three years in Saint Joe's," she whispered. "That's the only reason why I get it."

Kenny smiled triumphantly, still asuming his rank as the smartest one of them.

xxxxxxxxxx

The gang tromped through the park, stopping somewhere close to the center, but an area still visible from the road. They assumed battle stances, all five centered around a strategically placed beydish. The three non-bladers stood nearby, one holding his computer, and the other two looking on.

"Three... two... one... Let it rip!"

Five beyblades hit the dish with a speed barely comprehened by the spectators. They collided together in a flurry of sparks as Kai began to put them through their paces, between crazy intricate patterns and flips, leading to a battle combination that was pure insanity.

Xi watched with a deep sense of concentration. Max would turn and look at her every once and a while, sending her a confident smile and a quick victory sign. She smiled back before turning her attention toward the Chief's stats and taking her own assessments into account.

It was about an hour later when Kai broke the group's togetherness for a five mile run, and for Tyson, who had drank his last Monster energy drink, eight mile run. Xi trotted over to the boy and offered some company. "I'll run with you," she said, calmly.

"Are you sure? It's a long way," Hilary reminded. "Three miles more than anyone else."

Xi shrugged, running up, launching into a cartwheel, followed by a few handsprings. "I'm pretty athletic, I don't mind. I run with Maxy a lot.

"Please," Tyson said. "Company is appreciated."

She smiled, her red pants making swooshing noises as she passed by, but causing the group to catch a glimmer of the yellow gold pin stripe on side. "Come on, let's go, slowpoke!"

"Yeah yeah. This is going to kill, I can feel the burn already."

Xi stopped a few lengths in front of him. "Come on, if you don't stop, I'll buy you a sub later."

Tyson jumped up, cheering. "You're on sister!"

"Catch me if you can!" She said, with a smirk, taking off at a sprint.

"You're cheating!"

Kai smirked. "She's still beating you. And how does she know if you've stopped or not if you're behind her?"

"She doesn't," Tyson said, the gears grinding in his head not comprehending.

"You dolt," Hilary said, "If she can't see you, she doesn't know if you stopped or not, so no sub for you."

"Oh." His expression changed. "OH! Gotta go guys!"

The group, including Kai for a change, laughed. Max watched until the duo disappeared from their sight. "She's fitting in alright," He said casually.

Hilary nodded. "She's great, Max, absolutely wonderful."

"She's good at the stats, she catches stuff faster than I do."

Kai hummed thoughtfully. Ray looked at him. "Dude, something on your mind?"

"She's alright, Maxy, but for someone who doesn't beyblade, she knows quite a bit about blading. It's a bit too much for someone who doesn't, if you know what I mean."

Max nodded. "I know, Kai, I know. She said she used to blade. My Mom knows, at least that's what she says. And she said that it was fine. She's not a threat to us unless you feel threatened by another female entity."

"And you had damn well better not," Hilary said, with a threatening shake of her fist that caused Daichi and Kenny to back away, "Because this female entity will kick your asses."

After scaring the group into submission, she couldn't help but laugh. It was rather funny, and even Ray joined in, with Max, knowing that neither of them were threatened by that statement. Kai knew when to shrug things off, and that left Daichi, Kenny, and Tyson, all of whom had something coming to them by Hilary one day. Kai had taken off as they laughed, announcing that he was finished with them for the day with nothing but curt body language.

Moments later, they stopped laughing, only to be surprised.

"So," A sneering voice pressed, from out of seemingly nowhere, "Which one of you is Max?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, only three more miles," Xi said, falling into step with Tyson, who lagged just a few feet behind her. "Think of the sub, think of the-" The sound of clashing beyblades alerted her senses and she looked at Tyson, stopping.

"Oh no, I'm not stopping, I want my sub."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you hear that? It's definitely the sound of beyblades. Someone's fighting."

He stopped, listening. He nodded, pressing a finger to his lips as they headed into the forest that was the shortcut off the trail they ran on, back to their starting point. "Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from the direction we came from."

"Well now, I thought you'd be better than this, Maxy, where's the flare? Or are you too weak to overcome?"

A growl from Tyson's left indicated Xi's position. "Don't worry, the guys will help him out," Tyson reassured.

"I know that voice," she whispered faintly. Tyson either hadn't heard, or wasn't listening to her enough to register it.

They jetted back toward their training ground, going as fast as possible while avoiding numerous natural road blocks. Tyson noted that Xi's face radiated pure determination and just a hint of concern. Personally, to him the girl was just fine, it could go either way. She made no real distinction to the group, but she seemed to enjoy being included, just like Hilary, though she was a bit more self-motivated. Hilary was only self-motivated when someone told her that she couldn't.

When they broke through the final edge of the brush, the sight before them was a bit shocking. Pieces of Max's beyblade lay strewn throughout the dish, while his opponent's was fully in-tact, as if it hadn't been attacked.

"Max? You okay?"

The blonde blinked and looked at his sister and Tyson. "When did you get here?"

She sensed the way he was off, and bit her lip. Tyson spoke. "We just got here, man, stay focused on the battle."

"I'm trying."

Kenny looked flustered, his face pale except for the slightest of pink tinges. A trickle of sweat ran down his face. "Uh, that may not be good enough. This guy hasn't called out his bit beast."

The boy with the sneer laughed satanically. "Bit beast, no bit beast, it doesn't matter. What does is that your friend Maxy is just," Their beyblades collided, "about," he recoiled and struck again, causing Max to cry out, "finished."

To prove his point, he knocked the green beyblade out of the dish, sending the user careening back into the dirt, both blader and beast knocked out.

Tyson picked up Max, holding him in his arms, concern expressed on his face. A dark rage was present on Ray's face. "Was that necessary?" The tiger asked, his arms crossed.

"Very," The boy said, his eyes flickering at Xi, whose face was twisted in both horror and anger. "He is weak, and he has no idea how to control the power he has. There are others who deserve that power." The boy recalled his beyblade, the orange top spinning gracefully back to his hand. "That leaves one other thing to take care of."

He loaded his orange beyblade back into the launcher, slid in the rip cord and held it out in front of him, in a launching position. The group looked like a deer in headlights, all except one. One who stood next to Ray, and as he pulled the rip cord, she knocked Kai to the ground, stealing his launcher and charging ahead.

"Hey!" Ray yelled, more shock than anger apparent.

She looked back at him, shut her eyes and whispered an apology before locking in the rip cord and launching her beyblade, no thoughts of hesitation present, despite her apology. As the rip cord left the launcher and the blade was set free, a shock wave sent everyone who was still standing off their feet.

"Holy shit," Ray said, staring at her.

The boy who had just launched laughed. "I was hoping you'd do that."

"Go get Kai," She said desperately, looking back to him with fear in her eyes. Ray took off.

"What're you doing here, Ashton?"

Gasps sounded from behind her. "You know him?" Hilary asked.

Xi said nothing.

"Afraid to tell them?"

"I chose not to," she said defiantly.

He laughed. "You were afraid."

"So were you," she responded, her blade colliding effectively with his, only to result in pieces of hers to be scattered around the dish like Max's. "What changed that?"

"Power."

"Power is nothing."

"Still believe in the power of the underdog?"

She shrugged, and Ashton's blade came after hers. Hers flipped behind his, only to get caught and sent skidding. Her mind was pulsing a mile a minute, fear present, but being overwhelmed by the blader half of her, who would show no fear. "I believe I'll beat you, if that's what you mean."

"Well, when I beat you, I'll be taking your bit beast."

Murmurs behind her indicated that they hadn't known that she harbored the power of a sacred spirit. She smirked. "I highly doubt that."

"You would. Gorsaw, attack!"

Kenny stared at the stats displayed on the computer. "She's doing pretty well, guys. Rather well for someone who hasn't bladed in years."

Tyson snorted. "Yeah, I don't think that's the truth."

Ashton laughed again. "No, don't worry, that's the truth. She's not a liar. She doesn't say everything, but she doesn't lie when she says what she does."

"Be quiet."

"What? Afraid that your secrets might spill out?"

"Oh, that's to be expected," she said, a confident streak rushing to meet her opponent's. "I'm just saying that you should shut up and fight me so we can finish this. If you haven't noticed, my brother's going to need a doctor."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ray sped toward the dojo as fast as his feet would take him. He opened the shoji and nearly took out Kai, who had just taken off his shoes.

"What's going on?" The captain asked, fully aware of the boy he had just side-stepped.

"Max," the Chinese boy panted. "Someone took him out."

"Is Tyson-"

Ray shook his head, cutting him off. "Xi. She stepped in, and the first thing she did was tell me to get her. Stole my launcher then nearly knocked me off my feet with this launch. Kai, there's something wrong with this. Very wrong."

Kai hesitated not in getting his shoes back on. "What are we waiting for, Kon? Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

The two beyblades collided, and above her, loomed a spiked tyranosaurus-looking creature, who roared and slammed along with the orange beyblade into her own. She grunted and pushed them off.

"Call out your bit beast!" Hilary called.

Tyson nodded. "Just do it."

"I can't," she called. "Not yet."

Her mind was still racing, her heart was in her throat, and she knew she was probably shaking just a little. _'I don't want to hurt you,'_ The creature in her bit said, _'if you call upon me, I don't know what will happen.'_

'If we-'

_'We still have to do something.'_

'We need to make up our minds, now.'

Her blade took another hit, and a silver glow engulfed it, sending Ashton's blade away.

_'We can't beat him without you calling on me. But then you-'_

'I know. They enhanced his Gorsaw, for sure.'

_'Don't let me force you. If you want to, let's do it, if not, Kai will be here soon. It's up to you.'_

'I trust you.'

_'I hope I don't let you down.'_

'You won't.'

Her head was bowed, her almost blonde hair shielding her eyes. Without warning, her body straightened, her head lifted high, so that proud aqua eyes were facing his own golden ones. "You've got one chance," she said evenly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

He smiled triumphantly. "There's the Xia I know."

"That's not the Xia you should want to see," she growled. "You've obviously changed."

She heard footsteps behind her, and was immediately aware that Kai was there, with Ray. "What the hell is going on?" He roared, obviously angered.

"Xia stepped in," Tyson said. "This freak show took out Max."

"She knows him," Hilary said fearfully, pointing at Xi.

Kai growled defensively. "Explain."

"Slightly busy here," she said, her voice strained. "I kind of have my own issues to deal with here, in case you've been in a coma for the past few minutes."

"That's right. I only took out her pathetic brother," Ashton smiled, "So that she'd come out to play."

All eyes turned to Xi. "I don't want to hurt you," She said to Ashton. "Don't do this."

"And why not?" His beyblade charged into hers, sending it back. She bit her lip, chewing on it a little before sobering up.

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"You don't have much of a beyblade to beat the shit out of me with."

She toyed with a smirk. "Since when has that mattered, Ashton? It hasn't at any time that I've remembered."

"Only an underdog would say that."

"Call me what you will." She allowed him to keep his beyblade pressed against hers, but not for long. Within seconds, the spectators and competitors alike heard a sound the equivalent to a gear activating in one of the blades.

Kenny jumped up in surprise. "It sounds like the mag cores you guys used to have!" A feminine outburst of just a small laughter proved him wrong.

"Not quite, but you've got the general idea." The beyblade opposing her had been sent back, and a piercing roar was heard opposite her, from both beast and blader.

It had caught him rather offguard, that was for sure. Her eyes met his, and she noted that any trace of emotion in them was gone. She tipped her head over her shoulder, and gave them a meaningful glance. "You need to get him out of here. Hell, you all need to get out of here. Things could get bad. I really just ticked him off."

She knew they wouldn't listen, but at least they were warned. Ashton glared at her, his eyes void, but his voice dark and hazed, like the beast from within was speaking. "You think you're going to beat me, do you?"

"Yes."

"Then take a bite out of this!"

Without a second's hesitation, his bitbeast seemed to double in size, the brown and orange dinosaur towering like a skyscraper over her head. Clouds had begun to form overhead, and she swore that the sun was about to be blocked out. She felt familiar power began to churn inside her, the adrenaline in her veins being doubled and tripled. This was new, they'd never done this to a bit beast before.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ray asked, his temper awakened. It took a lot to rile the tiger, but she figured all this was definitely the equivalent of rattling his cage. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours," she answered strongly, as another wave of attacks via beyblade came at her. She noted the dinosaur's movements as well, not liking where things were headed. "And I don't like this either, trust me."

"You know what I'm going to do?" Ashton asked her, his voice smoother now. "I'm going to beat you, take your bit beast, then carve your brother and his little friends into tiny little pieces. With my blade."

She growled, her anger there. "You, will not, touch, any of them."

"Is that so?" He asked arrogantly. "I don't believe that, when you're teetering on the brink of defeat."

"I'm not down, or out," She retorted viciously.

"Gorsaw, Direct Assault!"

The dinosaur came directly at her, head first. She closed her eyes, knowing full well that the time had come. When they opened, they were hard, but full of silent passion, calm, waiting, and compassion. "I am sorry for you, my old friend, but times have changed. Eden!"

The single tear that spilt had no idea what would be left in its wake.

"Oh man."

Tyson had that one right, as silver light rose up far beyond their viewing capabilities. It widened, engulfing the creature that was to rise from her bit. It's head was turned as it rose, viewing the people behind her with molten metal eyes that had no distinct pupils. It's form was marked by a white light that stood out brighter than the steely silver that rose to the sky's limit. The piercing form, complete with glowing mane and crown, jumped from all fours at a sprint, charging directly through the dinosaur, who was anything but defeated. It roard and clawed at her, but a pulsing shock wave ripped through the area, with a vengeance. Following that was a vicious wind, an attack similar to Bryan's stroblitz. However this one was viewable, as it descended upon the blader.

A gasp from behind her told her that the group was absolutely shocked. She couldn't go back now, though. Once the beast was released, it had to finish what it started. "I won't back down," Ashton said, his eyes demonstrating how mad he truly was. "Gorsaw, we have to win this!"

"You're afraid, aren't you?" She asked, her voice venomous. "You're afraid that I will do just what you said you would do to me."

Tyson gasped. "Y-you wouldn't-"

"No, I wouldn't," She responded carefully. "But I may not have a choice."

Ray beared his fangs. "Then that would mean you would!"

"No. That would mean- well, you'll understand shortly." Her eyes flickered for a moment before she felt more adrenaline leak into her system. She knew the second attack would start shortly. So far, so good. But she wasn't bloodied up yet, which meant she wasn't finished with him.

_'You realize that things will quickly become out of control, don't you?'_

'My friend, I've been bound to you for far too long to not comprehend that this day would come, and this day would be a hell of a lot more destructive and bloody than it is right now.'

_'I may be able to harness the destruction.'_

'How will that help?'

_'I can take us to a different dimmension. But there is a price-'_

'If it's to me, we'll take it.'

_'I won't be able to control who gets attacked!'_

'You couldn't control that in this world, in another, I'm sure I'll manage. Like I said, if it's to me, we'll take it. It's better than blowing this place sky high.'

_'People can see this light, they will come to it.'_

'And it will do them no good.'

Xi sighed and drew up a hand, her middle and index fingers pointed upward, the rest of her fingers held into her palm with her thumb. She used her other hand to brush tresses of her golden brunette hair behind her ears. Her eyes were closed, her mind numb in concentration on a few principles.

First: the blades. She could hear them spinning, and she could sense Gorsaw's impending attack.

Second: her opponent. He was completely out of his mind at this point, laughing to himself and reassuring himself that he possessed the strongest bit beast.

Third: the people behind her. Her brother; his friends. Those were the ones whom they had to protect. From both sides.

"I call upon the eternal mirror!"

Ashton growled. "I don't think so. Attack, Gorsaw, Sickle Undrum!" The beast charged at the light, whose shape was in that of the four-legged beast of Xia's beyblade. She let it hit it's mark, the piercing light causing her beast to let out a shrill, but majestic roar.

"If you prolong my inevitable attack, it will only get stronger. Watch it." Her eyes were still shut, her concentration not wavering, but remaining fixed on her goal. When the time came, her well being would be left by the wayside. Right about...

"Attack her pathetic friends!"

Now.

"Eden," she called, and the creature sprung into action, tendrils of golden white and silvery light surrounding them all, taking them into another dimension. She spoke to Ashton, whose attack on her friends had been thoroughly interrupted. "Just so you know," She said placidly, "I never planned on attacking you there. Here it will destroy much less than it would've had I destroyed you two minutes ago."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daichi asked.

"We aren't in the regular dimension," Kai said, a bit surprised. "Where did you take us?"

She wouldn't answer him, instead, she let the dimension take shape, it looked just like where they had been. "To let you see what would happen, this is just like the place we have left." She paused, her right hand still up in front of her face. Without warning, tendrils of light came toward her, and she opened her eyes. They were a bright aqua, filled to the brim with emotion. "Heaven's Mirror!" The ground shook, and from behind Ashton arose a huge mirror, five times their height, with golden trim. Ashton turned around and gasped, staring at it. In it, the group behind Xia saw nothing but black pulsing energy for his reflection. For their own, they saw light, in the color of their bit beasts. However, Xia saw different. She saw the true light in all of them. Their souls.

"You're going to look into my soul?"

"I don't need to use the mirror to do that," she said sarcastically. "You're about as readable as a book."

"Puh-lease," He said, annoyance present. "She's as worthless as those losers behind her. Gorsaw, destroy her."

Xi looked at him, her eyes now deadly serious. "Don't piss me off."

"Let's see what you've got."

She closed her eyes, squeezed them together, and tried hard to focus. But the focus was gone. She had concentrated so hard that now it didn't work. The familiar sensation of anger ran through her as well as the steady flow of adrenaline. She felt her position, she felt the elements around her. And she felt the numbing sensation all over that signaled that she was about to lose complete control of Eden as she called her attack. But it was worth it. She'd stop him.

"Eden!" Her right hand moved like a dagger, rising up higher above her, her other hand locking over her thumb, pinkie, and ring finger. The creature behind her moved like a flash to her side, looking to her, carefully examining her. Xia nodded and received one in reply.

"Gorsaw!"

She said nothing as the beast charged toward her. It knocked Eden back, so she lay sprawled out near her partner. The simplest explanation for what occured next would be best understood by watching one of Kai's beybattles. Light began to seem almost unbearable as the mirror behind him cracked from the bottom up. Fragments of glass were caught in mid air about a foot behind Ashton as though time had stopped.

"What the hell?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kenny responded to Kai.

"It's like watching you battle," Hilary said to the stoic Russian.

"Hn."

"Alright, let's go Eden!" Her eyes were still shut, and when she opened them, the fragments parted, the mirror behind it still completely in tact as if another sheet of metallic glass had been placed there upon the previous one's destruction. Instantaneously, the gang could see her reflections, of themselves, their bodies, as opposed to the light they had seen before.

Her eyes opened.

She heard them gasp, looked up and knew it to be so. Her eyes had whited out to the bright light that her bit beast emitted, however, it's eyes were of complete molten metal, it's bright shine completed by the light surrounding them. "W-what's going o-on?" Ashton asked, slightly frightened.

"You have hurt my brother and for that," Xia said, "You shall pay."

Her voice had a serious edge that frightened them. She was vicious, her decapitated beyblade beginning to spin as though it were new. Another wind ripped through the dimension, a frigid one that caused them to shudder.

"I hardly think you stand a chance, bit beast or not."

Her glowing eyes blinked not as she moved her hands so that her two skyward fingers had been rotated ninety degrees, so they now faced her opponent. Not before so, however, did a streak of lightning come down from the sky. She could feel their fear, and it was for that reason that she lingered no more. Her attack was swift, but it seemed to last forever. A cyclone of wind and light covered their playing field, steam rose like a foggy mist, and all seemed warm, as opposed to the once cold wind. She felt the corner of her mind register pain.

Ashton screamed. She bit her lip, refusing to scream, though her bit beast did not only attack her opponent, but herself as well. She registered that she was getting beat up, but when the tendrils of light that enclosed them in the dimension they were in began to fade, she slowly began to wake to the consequences her actions would have upon them all.

It had all begun, there was no doubt about that.

She immediately recognized this domain as the one she was born into, not some parallel dimension. Before they could see, she blinked, and the mirror had broken again, shards of glass left in the air as if gravity did not exist. They said nothing as the shards rained down around her.

Ashton was sprawled out on the ground, the dust and a few scattered chunks of beyblade littered before him. Eden looked at her, her own molten eyes turning to stare at her master. They turned into a faint color, lighter than gold, but golden all the same. The creature padded toward Xi. She, in turn, blinked and her aqua eyes were back. Eden seemed to surprise the spectators by roaring. With shock, they noted that in Xi's hand was a beyblade with a series of curved blades that protruded between her fingers. Xi held it up in front of her, while the creature that had come from her bit still released a shrill roar, shaking it's head and acting like a wild beast.

With her blade extended, the light that stretched skyward began to cease as Eden deteriorated into a series of sparks and light. She blinked. The shards of glass rained to the ground around her, staying cleanly away from her opponent.

"Oh my God," Hilary whispered, "Is he- did you-"

Ray sprung across the way to the fallen boy, pressing two fingers to his neck and waiting. "He- he's alive, but how could you?" He asked accusingly of the golden brunette.

She said nothing, and looked down at her beyblade.

Daichi looked on. From what they could see, there was not a mark on her. "He didn't even hurt you!" Tyson yelled. "What makes you think that you're better than him that you needed to knock him out?"

Kai hushed them with a step forward. Xia released a shaking breath as she heard the sound of a car's brakes screech behind her.

"Where's- oh my word! Max!" Judy's voice was easily recognized.

The second voice was also easily distinguished as Mr. Dickenson's. "We saw the light," He explained. "Where is Xia?"

Kai tilted his head in her direction, and the B.B.A.'s owner rushed toward her. She stared straight ahead now, sending Kai a premonition of a destroyed Wyatt, whose bit beast had more power than he was capable of controlling.

"Xia?" Kai asked, before the rest of them had the chance. He came up to her, and she turned around.

They all gasped again.

For the back of her not being beaten up, the front of her was more than justified for the rest of her. Her pants were sliced from the thigh to the middle of her shin on both legs. Her shirt had been ripped up a bit, and both her torso and her legs were bleeding heavily. She trembled a bit, then shut her eyes, tears silently spilling down their cheeks.

The man who had just arrived on the scene took off his suit coat and draped it over her shoulders, while Tyson explained that to Judy that Max would be fine and that he had just been beaten and knocked out. Mr. Dickenson looked to Kai, who looked at Xia.

His glare was deadly, but she looked at Dickenson. "I don't want to ruin your-"

"It's fine. Don't you worry about it." He pulled her into him, and she continued to cry.

Kai growled. "What game are you playing? I know you had something to do with my Grandfather. The Tate's don't deserve to be betrayed."

She noted that Dickenson gave him a disappointed look, as if he expected the Russian to catch on that she was on his side. The B.B.A.'s founder was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything." Her voice was anything but steady when she began, but it was determined, it was sincere. "You are _not _the only one whose past haunts them day in and day out." Mr. Dickenson slowly guided her toward the road and the car that both he and the girl's mother had come from. It was at this point that he noticed her steady limp.

Judy looked up from where she was, stroking Max's hair as he had yet to wake up. "Xia?!"

She looked at her mother sadly, eyes overflowing with tears. "I had to, they didn't know what he was capable of- I'm so sorry, Mom."

"Don't be sorry," Judy said sympathetically.

Dickenson's look was very grave. "She needs to get to the hospital. They both should. Something is wrong with her left leg, I don't know what, but she can't put pressure on it-"

"Alright."

Judy allowed Ray and Tyson to lift Max into the van they had brought to the park, before the four took off en route for the hospital, leaving the rest of the team in their wake. It would be a long night.

Moments after they had left, Kai felt a long forgotten memory tugging at his mind. He processed this thought, despite the fact that it was one of the ones he had tried hard to forget. He went to the dish near which she had dropped her beyblade. He picked it up and examined it. It was slashed in ways he had never seen, not to mention it had no frame left, not to mention a defence ring. Her attack ring was shattered in place, but somehow still attached.

"They weren't trying to steal her bit beast," The captain said suddenly. "They were trying to kill her. That- that _thing_," He continued, referring to Eden, "Attacked her instead of Ashton. That's why she's beat up. That bit beast can't control its actions, and no blader ever will."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so that was long _and_ horrendous.

Stick with me, please!

Distant Storm


End file.
